


you're romantic like that

by corydalis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and.....so far from what the actual prompt wanted...... oh well, mention of nsfw but nothin actually described dw, stop brozoning bokuroo 2k16, this is probably the most wholesome thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corydalis/pseuds/corydalis
Summary: “Okay, so. Plan. I have one.”--Written for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> what is this??? something not voltron??? don't get used to it. i wrote this for saso bonus round aaaages ago but for some reason forgot to post it here?? i strayed pretty far from the prompt but idk i still rly like it, bokuroo is a blessing
> 
> _PROMPT: Remember when these two had finally had enough of their friends assuming their relationship was strictly platonic, and decided to get their own back?_

“Okay, so. Plan. I have one.”

Kuroo quirks his eyebrow at Bokuto, who is currently laying across Kuroo’s front with a volleyball magazine that he stopped reading about five minutes ago. He’s a dead weight on Kuroo’s stomach, for the record; he’s pretty sure his ribs have been crushed. He can’t find it within himself to mind. “I’m listening.”

“I’m thinking; tomorrow, we go into your practice…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe upturn the volleyball bin and stand on it, you know, for dramatic effect.”

“Uh huh…”

“And jack each other off in front of everybody.”

Kuroo shoves him off the bed.

Bokuto lands with an “oof!” on the floor, but pops his head back over the side of the bed a moment later, his expression sour. “Well, what do _you_ suggest?”

Kuroo sits up, a pseudo-thoughtful expression on his face. “We could, I don’t know, just say, ‘Hey, Kou and I are totally dating’?”

Bokuto whines. “Where’s the _flair?_  I mean, we could at least make out a little. You know, to secure the deal.”

“I’m not making out with _anyone_ in front of Nekomata-sensei,” Kuroo says with a shudder. “Besides, we tried that already, remember? Yaku gave me a stern lecture on the dangers of having ‘friends with benefits’ at our age, when you left.”

_"Seriously?"_

“Seriously.”

“Unbelievable!” Bokuto groans, throwing his hands into the air. “It can’t be _that_ hard to believe,” he grumbles. “I mean, Kenma and Akaashi figured it out before we did; why the hell is everyone else so set on bro-zoning us?!”

Kuroo snorts. “I don’t know, _bro_. I mean, ‘ _what could be better than this? Just guys bein’ dudes’_ , right?” he quotes, smirking, and receives a pillow to the face for his troubles.

Bokuto leaps back onto the bed to flop against Kuroo’s chest again. After a moment, he shifts upwards until his nose is hovering by Kuroo’s, his mouth set in a determined line. “You’re my boyfriend.”

Kuroo grins. “I am.”

“We’re like, _hardcore_ dating.”

“We are.”

“I mean, I got you _roses_ that one time.”

“You did.”

“And I, uh.” Bokuto coughs. “Really like you. A lot.”

The grin gets wider. “I like you too.”

“Right.” Bokuto beams, his cheeks flushing in a way that Kuroo doesn’t think he’ll ever really get tired of. “So, we _are_ gonna go into your practice tomorrow. And we _are_ gonna stand on the volleyball bin. And then I’m gonna deliver a huge, sappy speech about how _much_ I like you - _full romo_ \- and it’s gonna be so great. Really moving stuff.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yeah.” Bokuto nods decisively. “You’ll probably cry. You’re romantic, like that. And then-”

“I’ll kiss the shit out of you?” Kuroo interjects, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Bokuto goes pinker, something Kuroo finds pretty amusing considering he’d suggested that they give each other handjobs in front of his entire team about a minute ago when they haven’t even gotten that far in real life, yet. “I thought you weren’t gonna kiss me in front of your coach.”

“Well, I mean, this speech is gonna be pretty powerful, right?” Kuroo muses. “No one can blame me if I get caught up in the moment. I’m romantic like that, remember?”

“Uh, yeah.” Bokuto clears his throat, and Kuroo is reminded of how much he _enjoys_ flustering this guy (and is still kind of amused by how easy it is to do so). “And then,” Bokuto continues with regained confidence, “We’ll mic drop, and one of us’ll bridal carry the other out of there.”

“What about practice?” Kuroo points out. “Just because it’s your day off doesn’t mean it’s mine. I’m not skipping.”

“We’ll circle back,” Bokuto says, as though it’s obvious. “I mean, you will, at least. I’ll have to catch my train if I want to get back to school in time for class, but I promise I’ll give you a _really_ memorable goodbye, in front of everyone. No-one will be able to misread that, right?”

“You’re a genius, Kou,” Kuroo says sagely, and even he can’t tell whether or not he’s being sarcastic at this point. He lays back to look at the ceiling again, a sly smile pulling at his lips. “Mind giving me a preview of that ‘goodbye’, then?”

He can’t see Bokuto’s grin, but he does feel it a second later when it’s pressed against his own. His hands move up to slide into Bokuto's hair, thick with gel, and he thinks he’s pretty damn happy calling this guy his boyfriend.

* * *

 

(Kuroo does not end up crying at Bokuto’s five minute long speech to Nekoma listing everything he likes about Kuroo and the unneeded details of their ‘full romo’ relationship, but he _does_ kiss the shit out of Bokuto with a loud cry of “For fucks sake, we’re _dating!"_  when Inuoka makes a comment about how it must be nice to have a friend like Bokuto to say such nice things about you.

In the end, they’re too distracted by each other to notice the exchange of money going on behind them. “I knew they’d crack eventually.” Yamamoto grins. “Captain’s not the only one who can be provoking.”

Not for the first time, Nekomata wishes he could have made Yaku captain instead.)


End file.
